


Waiting

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a hot little wolfie, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are on holiday in France, enjoying everything that they see and do. They miss their train, and must survive the long hours in the summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

"Hurry up hurry up!" Stiles shouted as he dragged his suitcase through the train station, final whistle echoing in the air. " We're gonna miss it!"

"I'm coming!" Derek shouted from behind, suitcase on his shoulder as the wheels on his own suitcase had snapped off in their haste. "Hold the door!"

A grey haired man in a suit stumbled back as a young man in a red shirt sprinted past, quickly followed by a rather well built man who mumbled a thanks as they both descended another flight of stairs to the station.

"Where's the train Derek!" Stiles shouted, sliding to a stop in a empty station, Derek almost crashing into him. Turning to the screen at his left, Derek attempted to read what little French he could, frowning while Stiles began to catch his breath.

"Gone." Derek sighed, leaning on his suitcase. "The train is fucking gone."

Stiles groaned, slumping onto a metallic bench. "How long is it till the next train then?"

On que, a female voice spoke out of the speakers in a thick French accent, Derek trying to decode the heavily accented words.

_"The 1.30 express to Monte Carlo has departed. The next train will leave at 5.45, arriving at Monte Carlo at 10.30"_

"How long do we have to wait?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed, turning to face his boyfriend with a frown. "Four-ish hours."

"Uhhhhh"Stiles groaned, voice echoing around the empty station as he slid from seat to floor. "That's almost forever!"

Derek dragged his case along, slumping into the seat next to his boyfriend as he let out another whine in the empty station.

A silence fell over them as the woman on the speaker began to speak on and off, her voice breaking the flat environment around the couple.

"Do you want a coffee?" Derek asked

Stiles craned his neck from the floor, eyebrow raised. "Derek, its the middle of the summer. I want ice cream!" he chirped, rising off the floor to thud onto the seat next to Derek. "Please?"

Derek frowned. "We had ice cream at the cafe Stiles. That ice cream made us miss the train!"

Stiles pouted, eyes pleading with the wolf. "Please? It's not my fault that I wanted to soak in the ambiance while eating a delicious treat." He whined.

"Fine, fine." Derek smiled, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. "While I'm gone, soak up the ambiance of the place." He chuckled, walking back inside the building.

"Oh ha ha ha" Stiles muttered, waving his hand in a desperate attempt to cool down.

The long summer afternoon had sluggishly trodden on and on, heat infecting everything it could touch, from the now molten hot sauna that was the telephone booth, to whatever remained of Stiles ice cream when Derek had finally returned, sweat staining his white shirt.

"Aww poor wolfie." Stiles whined while Derek handed the cone to him. "Is the heat too much for you?"

Derek growled low, but reluctantly nodded as he began to eagerly eat up his own ice cream, cheeks flushed red under the harsh sun.

"At least you don't already feel like a oven on a cold day." Derek grumbled. "This is hell."

"I bet. Hang on," Stiles looked up from his ice cream, "how do you usually survive in the summer?"

"Fans and ice" Derek grumbled, biting his cone in half. "Lots of ice."

Stiles gave a tiny giggle. "Do you need a hose down sourwolf?"

"Right!" Derek growled, Standing up to chase Stiles who was already on the move, laughing and giggling as Derek chased Stiles through the pillars, winding and weaving until they were back near their bags, the couple crashing into each other after Stiles had stopped to catch his breath, which was near impossible as he couldn't stop giggling.

Stiles laughed along with Derek on the ground, hands and legs flailing around each other until they died down, eyes watering from joy.

"You didn't say no." Stiles chucked, Derek raising a eyebrow above him. "Indeed I didn't." Derek growled. "But the floor of a french train station is not the place to 'cool down'." He ended with a wink.

Stiles flushed cheeks became even more red than before, spreading to the tips of his ears. "That's more of heat up, don't you think sourwolf?" He smiled, blinking his eyes in innocence.

The wolf's eyes shone red as his face came closer to Stiles , hot breath landing on his nose. "Well Stiles," he growled, "I might make some exceptions for you."

Stiles huffed. "You would pass out wolfie. And i prefer you conscious rather than unconscious, especially in a foreign country."

Derek chucked, climbing off the human while helping him up. "We could've been passing time on the train, you know." He winked.

"Don't push it Derek." Stiles mumbled. "That ice cream was totally worth it."

With a curve of his lips, Derek turned to where his ice cream had turned to goop, a uplift curve flattening to a frown on his face. "Well, my ice cream is gone." He muttered. "I'm gonna fry under this sun."

"Aww." Stiles cooed, leaning over Derek's shoulder. "Perhaps you should buy more for yourself. And me." He ended with a whisper in the Alphas ear.

"We're gonna become bankrupt like this." Derek grumbled, pulling his wallet out. "Bankrupt and fat."

"But my love." Stiles grinned, snatching the note that Derek had pulled out. "What a way to go."

With a giggle, Stiles slid across the station with a smile of triumph on his face, werewolf left to fan himself on the seat in his desperate attempt to cool down.

 _"Hi!"_ Stiles chirped to the man behind the counter. _"May I have two double scoop ice creams please?"_ He asked in French, voice slow despite his efforts of trying to remember the entire French language in a few weeks.

 _"Of course"_ The man behind the counter replied with a smile, grabbing two cones. _"Is your boyfriend not accustomed to the heat sir?"_

 _"He takes heat worse than most people"_ Stiles chuckled, admiring his inside jokes about werewolves coming into play at last. _"I hope that he will survive the wait."_

The man handed him the cones with a smile. _"I'm sure he will sir. Enjoy."_ He ended with a bigger smile.

Thanking the man, Stiles walked back to Derek, who was currently emptying a bottle of water on his head in a frivolous attempt to stay cool.

"Oh thank god." Derek groaned, biting into the top scoop with force. "It's so hot! I think I may die!"

Stiles snorted. "Calm down sourwolf. Besides," he smiled while looking at the screen above, "Its only another half hour or so, before we're on a crisp, air conditioned train."

"And I can die happy." Derek said. "Hey," he whispered, leaning into Stiles, "you gonna eat that?"

"Uh," Stiles said sarcastically, "Yea."

Before Derek could reply, the train appeared from around the corner, slowing to a complete stop before the two, crisp doors peeling open.

"Finally!" Derek yelled, throwing himself into the first class carriage. Sweet sweet air conditioning." His voice echoed, becoming fainter and fainter as Stiles followed him with the bags, dropping them off in storage before stepping in the carriage, letting the woes of their wait disappear from their minds while they continued their adventure.

Air conditioning or no.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome:)


End file.
